


Like A Breaking of Reason

by ThatBohoFemme



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Awkward Conversations, Developing Relationship, Discussions of blood drinking, F/F, Forehead Kisses, Post-RAW 2/10, Slight spoilers, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:33:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22691836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatBohoFemme/pseuds/ThatBohoFemme
Summary: After Monday Night RAW, Becky seeks out Shayna for an explanation.It's more confusing than she ever expected.Will she get her answers?
Relationships: Becky Lynch | Rebecca Knox/Shayna Baszler
Comments: 7
Kudos: 18





	Like A Breaking of Reason

**Author's Note:**

> Don't ask me where this came from. I guess I just love vampire fic? 
> 
> SPOILERS for Monday!

Becky ignored the stares and faint whispers as she pushed into the old bar. This wasn't the kind of place she would ever be under usual circumstances. The paint peeled along the walls. It smelled faintly of cigar smoke and mildew. Everyone looked like they had a secret or knew where Jimmy Hoffa was buried. 

She didn't care. Her neck hurt. Her patience was thin. 

Shayna needed to _pay_. 

Becky didn't care who you were or what your species was. After all, her oldest friend shared his body with a demon. She really had no issue with supernatural creatures. 

Then again, when said creature tried to make you one of them, Becky took issue. 

"Can I help you?" a beady-eyed bartender asked, watching Becky step closer to the bar. He gave Becky a wary look and drew her closer. "They _really_ don't like your kind around here." 

Becky nodded, offering him a sweet smile. When he stepped closer to her, she reached across the bar and grabbed him by the lapels. He squeaked as she pulled him halfway across the bar. "Balor told me you were cool." 

Then, she released him. He landed back on the floor with a soft thud and a pained squeal. It was only then that she realized it had fallen silent and everyone had their eyes on her. So much for staying under the radar... 

"Need some info." Becky pulled herself up onto a bar stool and impatiently drummed her fingertips against the scarred wooden top. "And a beer." 

"Don't have any." The bartender slid a warm can of Budweiser across to Becky. "Especially for people like you." 

Becky held back an angry growl as she popped the can open. She took a long sip, doing her best to ignore the thin, bitter taste. This asshole wasn't getting rid of her _that_ easily. 

"Lady, beer's on the house. You're making me nervous." The bartender scratched the back of his neck with one hand as he swiped a damp, dirty rag over the top in front of her. "I ain't no narc but maybe I know who you're looking for." 

"She goes by Shayna." Becky leaned in, drawing the bartender closer. "Balor told me this was one of the best places to get what she needs." 

"You Becky by any chance?" The bartender's voice dropped to a low whisper. 

"Maybe." Becky tensed, suddenly worried. Had she walked into an ambush? How did she know Shayna's undead clan wasn't ready to swarm and make her one of their own?  
This could be very bad.

"Sorry, Dear. Should have asked sooner. Don't tell _her_ I tried to get you out of here." He glanced over his shoulder, letting out a nervous laugh. "She suspected you might stop by. Go to the second floor, look for the spade- fourth door on the right." 

_Look for the spade._

Becky slowly walked up a staircase so rickety that it felt like it would break under her weight. She tightly clutched the banister, careful to let go when an area looked particularly rough. The last thing she needed was to get a splinter, even though that probably shouldn't bother her at that particular moment. 

Becky had always heard rumors about Shayna being more than human. It had never involved her so Becky had never paid much attention to the stories. 

_Now she had cause to care._

She entered the top hallway, stepping through another doorway. To her surprise, the space had good lighting. It was brighter than she would have expected, _especially_ compared to the rest of the bar. She stopped at the battered door, consulting the large spray-painted spade. This was it. There was no turning back. 

Becky reached out, her hand grazing the cool brass knob. She could knock but Shayna didn't deserve the courtesy. Besides, by doing it this way, Becky somehow kept more control of the situation. At least- that was what she thought. Holding her breath, she turned the knob and stepped inside the room. 

"I knew you'd come." 

Becky shut the door, and warily eyed Shayna. "How did you know?"

Shayna silently assessed her, giving Becky a chance to take in the room. The peeling gray paint. The battered furniture. The red vinyl booth with the ripped cushion, white stuffing poking through in spots. It felt out of place for a vampire bar, but it was cozy. Becky could admit that. 

Becky ran a hand over the bandage, ignoring the weird way it tingled and stung. She impatiently tapped her foot against the floor, and crossed her arms over her chest. 

"You want to know why." Shayna sipped something red, thick and viscous from a martini glass. Becky cringed, suspecting it wasn't tomato juice. 

"You tried to eat me on National TV." Becky threw her arms up in frustration. "You tried to make me _a vampire_." 

"Uh...no." Shayna set the glass down and glared hard in Becky's general direction. "In order to _fully_ convert someone, they need to consume the blood of the person who bit them."

Becky nodded, still tapping her foot. She'd _suspected_ she would be fine, but it was nice to hear it from Shayna. If she had been in any real danger, she assumed Finn would have told her when she asked about the location of vampire bars. 

"I wanted your attention," Shayna said, as though this were the most rational thought in the world. "If I just choked you out, you'd be mad and try to kick my ass but you'd forget by the time the next big bad came along. _Now you'll never forget._ " 

Becky threw a backwards glance at the door. Maybe it was better to back out and pretend she had never thought this was a good idea. The _last_ thing she wanted was to provoke Shayna into attacking her. 

"Darkness knows darkness." Shayna took another sip of her drink. "You're... _something_." 

"Something?" Becky cocked her head, as she tried to understand what Shayna meant. 

"Don't ask me what that is- there's just something about you." Shayna shrugged. "Maybe I want the belt. Maybe I don't." 

Becky narrowed her gaze as she did her best to keep her cool. She couldn't get a read on Shayna no matter what she tried. That almost made it worse...

"Take a seat." Shayna patted the empty seat beside her. 

Against her better judgment, Becky crossed the room and sat. Maybe it was foolish to trust Shayna after being bitten. Yet, Becky couldn't shake her curiosity. 

"Drink?" Shayna leaned closer to Becky, and nodded at a crystal decanter. 

"Um." Becky warily eyed the container.

"Wine- _not_ blood." Shayna rolled her eyes, as if saying _Really, Human?_. "I have more class than that." 

Becky nodded, silently agreeing to the wine. She could practically hear Finn yelling at her for this. 

Bitten by a vampire and then, accepting a drink in the private bar suite of said vampire... 

Becky Lynch wasn't always smart. 

"Here." Shayna set the glass in front of her. She must have noticed the awkward way Becky stared at the glass. "Just wine." 

Becky picked up the glas and took a slow, careful sip. She was surprised to realize Shayna had told the truth. It was _just_ wine. 

"Told you I'm classier than giving you blood disguised as wine." Shayna rolled her eyes again. 

"Right." Becky sipped the wine again. She held up the glass and nodded in Shayna's general direction. "To _not_ becoming a creature of the night." 

Shayna reached over, running her thumb down Becky's cheek. Becky tensed, doing her best to keep an eye on Shayna's every move. 

Was this the moment her stupidity cost her everything?

"Darkness knows darkness." Shayna pulled back, shaking her head."We could be good together." 

Becky nodded, taking a slow, deep breath. If she didn't know better, she would swear Shayna was _flirting_. God, was any of this ever going to make sense? 

_Darkness knows darkness._

Shayna had said that _twice_. What the hell did that mean? 

The more Becky thought she understood, the less she actually did. 

"Don't worry." Shayna downed the rest of her drink, and set the glass aside. "I am a woman who keeps her word- you won't be turned against your will." 

Becky nodded, resisting the urge to fire back. It would be easy to mouth off, but then, she risked Shayna shutting down. She couldn't stop her until she understood what that vague sentence meant. 

Besides, a small part of her was intrigued by Shayna. 

_Darkness knows darkness._

"I hate to do this." Shayna rose to her feet. and stretched. "Need to go to the hotel and get some rest." 

"Avoiding the sun?" Becky exhaled, watching Shayna slip into her leather jacket. "I mean- think you have some time before sunrise but what do I know?" 

"No." Shayna looked disgusted at the mere thought. "I totally go out during the day." 

Becky must have looked especially baffled, because Shayna huffed and reached into her shirt. She sighed, pulling out a black rock on a silver necklace. Weren't vampires allergic to silver? 

"White gold- I don't exactly get along with silver. Oh and Shungite. It's the stone of life. Provides healing in every possible way. Also blocks electromagnetic frequencies." 

"Why are you telling me your only weakness?" Becky gave Shayna a skeptical look. "I could kill you. I could tell someone else how to get you." 

"You won't." Shayna dropped the necklace back down the front of her shirt. "You'll keep my secret." 

"Why?" Becky downed the rest of her wine, and stood. 

Shayna reached out, pushing a loose piece of hair back from Becky's face and tucking it behind her ear. " _Darkness knows darkness._ It's driving you crazy that you don't know what I mean." 

Becky blinked, now feeling a mixture of intrigue and confusion. _How_ did Shayna seem to know her so well? 

"Think about it." Shayna glanced down, as she tugged at her jacket zipper. Heaving an exaggerated sigh, she leaned in and brushed a kiss over Becky's forehead."We'll meet again." 

Becky blinked, watching Shayna leave. Part of her wanted to chase her down and demand answers. The other part of her wanted to sit with this information and figure it out on her own. _None_ of this made sense. 

_Darkness knows darkness._

Becky waited a few minutes, before leaving the room. The feel of Shayna's lips still lingered on her skin. 

Had she just received the kiss of death? Was there more to it? 

Only time would tell. Becky- normally not the patient sort- decided she wasn't ready to face the truth. She wasn't sure where it would lead and that was okay. 

_Darkness knows darkness._

The sentence kept playing over and over in Becky's head. She wasn't a dark person- that didn't make sense. What could that possibly mean? 

Shaking her head, Becky made the decision to let it go for the time being. 

If she didn't, her need to know would drive her _insane_. 

Walking through the crowded bar, Becky couldn't help overhearing the whispers of the other patrons. 

_Marked by The Queen of Spades._

_Never thought I'd see the day- you know she usually only takes pig's blood._

_Can't wait to see where this goes. This is gonna be interesting._

Becky paused, catching the eye of one of the whisperers. The man recoiled, holding his hands up in defense. She shook her head, letting him know he was safe. He mouthed _thank you_ and scurried off. 

Maybe that was weak, but she didn't care about looking like a bad ass in front of a bunch of people she would probably never see again. 

She also agreed with him. 

The next few weeks were going to be _extremely_ interesting. 

"One day at a time," she mumbled, stepping out into the night. 

_One day at a time_. 

Keeping that in mind would get her through it.

_Hopefully._

-fin-


End file.
